


Guess Who

by lostintheclouds321



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aunt May (mentioned) - Freeform, Bodyswap, Frigga is a Good Mom, Iron Dad, Loki and Peter switch it up, Magic, Not Beta Read, Odin is a bad dad, i guess, in this fic - Freeform, no relationships - Freeform, not a wip, spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostintheclouds321/pseuds/lostintheclouds321
Summary: Peter wakes up in a white room.Loki wakes up in a soft bed.





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify: I don’t hate Odin, but that’s just how the fic wrote it. I actually like canon!Odin (sometimes, othertimes (when he’s stealing babies and massacring whole peoples) I don’t.  
> Also I don’t remember much about the palace, so this is hecka rough.

“Where- where am I?” Peter muttered, sitting up out of the cot he was lying in. His body felt like it had been stretched and stretched and he was _beyond_ sore. Last he could remember, he had fallen asleep at Mr. Stark’s tower. Aunt May had left him with the engineer while she visited Italy to check on her relatives.

Looking around, all he could tell was that it was some sort of three sided white room with basic home supplements: a bed, a table and chairs, and was that a fruit basket? Anyway, it was a weird room. Like, why was there no color? Whoever had decorated this room didn’t have very good taste. Plus, as aforementioned, there were only three walls. Where there should’ve been a wall was just empty space allowing him to see into another room just like the one he was in- but without a fruit basket and with another person inside. Without those differences, Peter might have thought it a mirror. 

The man inside was gruff looking and stern. With a bald head and countless Nordic tattoos, he was quite intimidating. They made eye contact and Peter waved at him but the man just quickly looked away, as if he was scared. How odd. Peter couldn’t understand why the muscled man would be scared of a scrawny (looking) kid like him.

Wanting to explore more, Peter headed to the phantom wall and took a step outside. It felt like was stepping through fluid gel but he got through easily enough. As he walked away, he saw a light blue glimmer in the corner of his eye. Maybe this was a test Tony had designed for his ‘so-called’ superhero training. Tony had designed a few ‘simulations’ meant for training SHIELD operatives and he had Peter test them out. Though he’d never ended up in one without talking to Tony about it first. So this was weird.

Strange, but Peter wanted to know more. He went down the hallway in the opposite direction of the gruff man who was now pounding on his own phantom wall that apparently held form for him. If this was a simulation, maybe it was glitching out. At the end of the hallway were two strong looking women guards. However strong they seemed, they were acting incredibly relaxed and unworried about whatever they were supposedly guarding.

Peter couldn’t wait to find out what it was. He tried to casually stroll by them but their heads to turned to follow him. The two guards’ jaws had dropped in what seemed to be shock.

“Hey, so where should I go next?” Peter tried to ask politely, referencing the stairs and another hallway which was much more dimly lit. The two women didn’t answer, choosing only to stare, wide eyed. The teen huffed, completely over their behavior, “So you’re just NPCs, huh? Figures. But I thought Mr. Stark would put more effort into this-“ Peter paused to think as out what could possibly be going on. He felt so clearly throughout his entire body, so while it didn’t feel like one, it must’ve been a “simulation.”

Shrugging to himself and the silent guards, he continued up the stairs -curious as to what he would find. At the top of the stairs was another person -hopefully not another NPC- and Peter waved at them to get their attention, “Who do I need to talk to?” He called out, “Just curious so I can leave,” the teen added, so as not to offend them.

However, they, and whatever role they played- dropped a large platter of fruit, ones that Peter had never seen; they were full of wonderful colors like those you wouldn’t find on Earth. Mr. Stark was really creative. As the fruits fell down the stairs, the person screamed and pointed at Peter. He stopped walking up the stairs and looked behind him. There was no one else there. Surely she couldn’t be scared of _him_ , right?That was bizarre, but if she was, why?

But then he saw that the two guards were finally charging after him. Only now, their spears didn’t lay useless at their sides and were pointed directly at the teen.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, those can hurt people, y’know!” Peter tried to assert but they weren’t listening. As the spears were getting dangerously close, he decided to run up the stairs backwards. And almost slipped on one of the steps, which hardly ever happened with his spider powers. So it must have been a simulation, right? No matter how _real_ it felt. When he got to the top of them, he ran in a random direction. Luckily, his feet knew where to go and carried him through the hallways, taking turns Peter hadn’t even thought to take. Soon enough, he seemed to have lost the guards. He leaned against a wall and panted, why was he out of breath? Usually, the movements in these simulations were based off the user’s memories of how their bodies react in the real world -but with the slipping on the stairs and his lungs giving out, Peter was starting to think that this wasn’t a simulation. Or at least, it was just more advanced.

Looking to the right, it seemed that he was right outside of a huge hall. It was as large -or larger than- a soccer field and felt like a ballroom because of its ornate decorations. Not that Peter had ever actually _been_  to a ballroom, but what he imagined one would be like. Right at the back wall he saw the sides of two ginormous thrones, like ones ancient kings and queens might use and Peter _knew_ he had to be in the right place. Cautiously, he looked further and saw two powerful looking rulers sitting in them. One, while giving off a sense of being incredibly strong, also appeared very humble looking. She had mouse brown hair and was wearing a simple green dress. The other was an older man with a snow white beard and hair to match, his outfit was ornate and trimmed with gold. He had an eyepatch that stayed in place with no suspension. Peter would have to ask about that later.

Having successfully gaged the situation. Peter straightened out his top -which was rumpled from running and a nice shade of dark green- and stepped out. He walked to a place sp that he was standing a good distance away from the thrones, but was also right in between them. He didn’t want to show favoritism (though if he had to choose, he’d stand closer to the woman who had a warmer look to her eyes).

The woman looked surprised while the man looked totally _outraged_ to see Peter. This look of surprise seemed to be common among people who’d seen him. He figured he ought to introduce himself, maybe that would ease some tension, “Hello, my name is Peter- er, Parker- from Queens. I assume there is something I have to help you with?” He asked, hoping this was like one of the other simulations he had to do where he was faced with a problem and had to fix it (though the ancient Nordic theme was a bit strange).

However, it clearly wasn’t what he thought as the white haired man turned beet red and pointed a large sausage of a finger at Peter and yelled, “How did you get out of your cell? Where are the guards?”

Peter took a large step backwards, “We don’t need any guards, do we?” Peter tried to suggest.

“How did you get out?” The woman calmly repeated. Peter didn’t see why it was such a pertinent question.

“Out of the room I was in? I- er- walked? I mean if you wanted to keep me in the room, another wallprobably would’ve worked better,” Peter facetiously responded, not happy with all the yelling the man was doing, but okay with the calm face the woman held.

The man looked affronted by his attitude, but the woman seemed almost thoughtful, “You mean, you just, left? There was no magic involved- or trickery?”

He tried to hold himself back, but he couldn’t stand it and burst into laughter, “Magic?” He tilted his head to the side in confusion. Only to jerk back when he felt long strands of hair touch his shoulder. He quickly made to run his hands through his hair and found a full head of clean black hair that went down to just above his shoulder. How had this happened? In all of the other simulations, he’d just been himself because apparently it was easier to have the participant make up their own body that wasn’t really there based off of what they would usually see. This was different and unusual.

“What the noodle?” he cried out in surprise, “Oh my gosh what do I look like?”

Alas, his panic was quickly subsided when a new figure entered the room, "Oh my God, is that _Thor_?" Peter asked shockingly to the only other people in the room. They looked at him like he was mad. Sure he’d met up with Thor last weekend, but that was as Spider-Man. This felt completely different  

Upon seeing Peter, Thor raised the hammer that was by his side. Peter flinched backwards, was Thor going to throw it at him? Or just straight up pummel him? Peter had no way of knowing and his Spider-sense didn’t seem to be working, like when the guards came after him.

“Hi I’m Peter!” He blurted out, but it seemed to come out more as ‘ _hiimpeter_ ’ and was probably not understandable.

Thor looked over the teen to the two rulers as if to get some sort of permission, but the woman spoke up, “And who is _Peter_?”

“Spider-Man, well really, I’m just your average teenager but with mutant powers. I live in New York City and I’m starting to think that this isn’t a simulation made by Mr. Stark.”

“And how did you get here?” The woman asked, in a soft, gentle voice.

The man clearly didn’t agree with her toleration, “Frigga! You can’t possibly be taking Loki seriously!”

Peter’s whole body -which he was starting to think _wasn’t_ his- stiffened, “Loki’s here?” His question went unanswered.

“I might not‘ve, if this hadn’t happened before,” she reasoned, “and why else would he have been able to pass the barrier? It only lets those who are innocent through.”

The man pursed his lips at Frigga’s words, clearly unable to come up with another rebuttal. Thor, seeing his father’s realignment put down his hammer again, “So, this isn’t Loki?”

Now it was time for Peter’s jaw to drop, “Wait, _I’m_ Loki?”


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has a hard time understanding why he’s so drawn to pancakes.

 

Loki woke up to the pleasant smell of something sweet. He couldn’t quite place it but it drew him in. He hadn’t smelled anything so good in all his days of prison. At that thought, Loki began to realize that he was no longer in the stark white cell or lying on a metal cot almost _made_ of uncomfortable feelings. Rather, he was in a plush bed of red and blue -surrounded by a mess and papers everywhere. On top of the papers on the bed, there were large pictures hanging on the wall and books scattered on a nearby desk. It all felt very fleeting and mortal.

From the room itself, Loki figured he was on Earth. Humans were always trying to live longer than their fragile bodies allowed. Whether that meant amassing money, or materials, or writing as much as possible, they were always in the mood for more. Whoever’s room this was seemed no different. Papers littered the bed with equations and countless pieces of plastic lay on the ground. A minefield or potentially wrong steps.

Sitting up in the bed, he found himself face to face with the mirror image of someone who he had never met before. Short brown hair curled softly on the top of his head. Large brown eyes that looked this way and that way as Loki carefully studied the image for inconsistencies or signs of trickery. Unable to find any, Loki quickly gathered what had happened. After all, it had happened once before. But in short, he and this -rather thin- child had switched bodies. He had had no idea how it had happened over such a long distance. Since they were so far away, he had no way to fix it. Last time, it had happened with a friend who lived hardly a mile away.

In this body, there was no way to reach out to Asgard, or even Peter who was in his body. While every body had the potential of magic, it had to be cultivated before it could be put into action. This body was clearly not accustomed to the flow of magic so his vast knowledge of magic did nothing in this situation.

Stretching out the aches in ‘his’ body, he could tell that whoever he was seemed to be focused on more physical things than magic. Speaking of the physical, Loki was starving. Based on the room, Loki could probably act as whoever this was. He’d been playing as different people his whole life, it wasn’t too hard to put together a persona based off of a few trivial materials. The morning simply added to the disguise. When people are tired, their personalities are dulled. Hopefully, whoever he was stepping out to would have lowered expectations of this kid’s personality as well.

Not bothering to change out of the bright pink pants and the coffee (?) stained shirt, Loki trudged out of the room and towards the buttery smell. The last person he expected to see making the fluttering scent was Tony Stark, or as Loki knew him, _Iron_ _Man_. The man in question was hovering in front of a pan over fire and flipping the obvious cause of the scent up in the air. It was golden brown and round like the sun. Loki, or rather Loki’s stomach, was craving the pastry like food, whatever it was called.

“Hey, kiddo! How was your night?” Tony asked cheerily. Loki almost cringed at the contradiction of his memory and this present moment. It was such a juxtaposition that Loki couldn’t believe it had only been a few years and not a whole lifetime ago that he sat in his very room in a different body.

But it was not time to think about that, “Not long enough,” he muttered, sitting in the counter and laying his forehead on the cold granite. What was this body’s relationship to Tony Stark of all people? Was he, perhaps, the hero’s son? Loki had a hard time believing that Iron Man of all people even had the capacity for fatherhood. It seemed almost impossible.

“I can get on board with that, underoos,” Tony laughed. Loki simply wished that the an would say his name, not Loki, but whoever he was today, “Want a pick me up?” Tony asked, probably suggesting the drink the humans called coffee. As far as Loki could recall, it had an awakening effect. He could go for that.

“Yes, actually,” Loki responded politely, but when he looked up to the silent engineer, he knew he had made a mistake.

Stroking the facial hair on the lower half of his face, Tony looked at him, “I thought coffee was ‘the milk of the devil’s own cow,’ what changed your mind?” He asked, a joking tone in his voice.

“Err-“ Loki hesitated, “I figured that if you drink it all the time, it must not be so bad,” he offered weakly.

The man looked at him incredulously, “This coming from the kid who’s trying to make me quit? Yeah, likely story,” he joked.

Loki was starting to worry, was Tony catching on to his facade of whoever he was. Instead of risking any faults to spill out of his mouths Loki instead just nodded. The other man didn’t seem to care that Loki hadn’t really responded.

“How has school been going?” Tony asked and Loki immediately regretted not saying anything more. As of now, he had little control over the conversation.

“You know, it’s just time consuming,” Loki said, his mind drifting to the numerous papers on the bed he’d just laid in. For a short moment in time, he hoped it wasn’t _all_ from the kid’s school. The equations he saw were complex and littered every sheet.

“I doubt your Calculus homework is any match for Peter Parker, spider-extraordinaire,” Tony said, cracking a smile.

Loki smiled back, glad to finally have a name for who he was to be. He did wonder though, why his name wasn’t Peter _Stark_ when Tony was clearly acting as such a dad. Lost in his musings, Loki barely noticed the stack of dough stuck in front of him- they almost went up to his head- but his body noticed and he subconsciously began to eat the soft, cooked dough. His hand, desperately, reached out and grabbed an amber sort of liquid. He poured it on and relished at how his next bite was now coated in sugar. As himself, Loki had never cared much for those foods of the sweet variety, but Peter, on the other hand, clearly didn’t mind it. On the contrary, this body was ravenous for the breakfast food.

Within minutes, the pile was gone and safe within Peter’s stomach. Loki almost wanted to feel sick at the amount of food he just had to consume. Were all humans this hungry all the time? Looking over at Tony’s plate, he saw a much smaller stack. What was so different about Peter?

Ignoring all the mysteries of _Peter_ , Loki tried to think of any way to get back to his own body. He knew that once they could touch, they would resume life in their respective bodies. He couldn’t help but wonder how Peter was suffering, alone in that awful cell. Only the most pure -in this case, innocent- could get past Grauffe’s Walls. He almost pitied the young man; more so, because he knew what it was like.

The environment alluded to fake cheeriness, almost as if he hadn’t been sentenced to stay there longer than many lifetimes over. It was a place that threatened his sanity with its stark white walls and openness to the world. It suffocated his magic, his one true release, and he burned with the need for freedom.

He didn’t want to go back there but he needed to be brought back to his body. This child’s body suffocated his magic in a different way as, even though he remembered the way and he could feel the magic in the air around him, he couldn’t bring it to fruition with these unpracticed hands. This unpracticed _mind_.

“Do you hear much from the other Avengers?” Loki asked, feigning politeness but gritting his teeth on the name of their merry band of heroes, he didn’t much care for them, “Like, Thor?”

Tony put a hand to his heart as if he’s been wounded, “You’re hurting my pride here, bud. I know that Thor is your favorite Avenger, but I thought we weren’t going to talk about it.”

The god faked a smile, “Sorry, it’s just, he hasn’t been in the news lately. Is it so bad to be curious?”

“What? You just saw him two days ago!” Tony exclaimed and Loki felt a strong urge to run when the hero looked at him with a stare that pierced through Loki’s own eyes, “Peter, who is Spider-Man?” The engineer asked seriously, starting to get out of his chair and Loki had to think fast. Earlier, Tony had called him a spider-extraordinaire and this body seemed to grab onto everything and anything a bit stronger than seemed natural.

“I am,” Loki asserted with false confidence.

A look of panic flashed over Tony’s face, “You’re not Peter!” He shouted before pushing Loki out of his chair and onto the ground. With this body, though, it was easy to push him off, it was like brushing off a feather. The engineer’s body landed against a wall five feet away. However, when they were both standing up, the god looked up to see Tony pointing a charged gauntlet at him, “Who are you and where is the real Peter?”

Loki backed up a little but, “I wouldn’t do that if you ever want to see your son again,” he smirked.

Tony’s hand wavered but didn’t budge from his position, “And why is that?”

“Because this is _his_ body, I just happen to be inhabiting it,” the other’s man’s hand droppedinstantly and his face sunk, realizing what he had almost done, who he had almost killed. Loki, now fully out of character, couldn’t help the twisted grin that came to his face.

“Shit, Loki?” Tony asked fearfully and Loki had to commend him. Most people wouldn’t be able to recognize him in another’s body, at least that was the case when he shapeshifted, “I would recognize that smile anywhere and it doesn’t belong anywhere even _near_ Peter,” Loki was about to speak, to tell the man that it wasn’t his fault that they switched bodies, hadn’t known it could happen while he was locked up and his powers dulled, but didn’t get to because, “If you’re here, then where’s Peter?”

“I can only assume that he is on Asgard,” Loki said calmly.

And Loki didn’t do anything as he watched Tony break down a little bit, the man covered his head in his hands as if to hide himself from the world. And for a second, Loki almost pitied him, but then he remembered how quickly Tony had pointed a weapon at him and how he would again if Loki weren’t in Peter’s body.

“How did you know I wasn’t Peter?” Loki asked, curious as to why his facade didn’t work.

Tony lifted his head, “Why should I tell you?” Tony barked, but upon seeing Peter’s face, softened, “Peter, he gets- insecure sometimes. So when he gets like that, I’ll ask him who Spider-Man is and he’ll say that Spider-Man is a hero,” he said somberly, thinking about his son.

“Whoever Peter is, he’s lucky to have a father like you,” Loki said, trying to comfort him. Loki didn’t have much experience with fathers who were actually genuine with their love for their sons, so Loki almost felt guilty for keeping them apart.

“He’s not my son,” said the other man, but it didn’t have enough conviction to make Loki believe him. Even if they weren’t related by blood, they had the connection where it counted. Surely a ‘genius’ like Tony Stark would be able to understand this.

Alas, Loki didn’t say anything about his denial, “So are you going to call Thor, or should I?” But then, as if on queue, there was a bright light and Thor stepped out with ‘Peter’ standing next to him

“Where is Loki?” His brother’s voice boomed.

Loki, ignoring his brother’s words stepped up to Peter and held out his hand, “Grab my hand and we’ll switch bodies,” he commanded and they locked eyes.

Tentative, Peter reached out and their hands met in the middle. Almost instantly, Loki’s mind was filled with memories of plane crashes, gunshots at convenience stores, and flying through the New York City air as he and Peter switched places.

When he ended up in his own body, he felt it straighten and magic flow through his arms into his hands as it was restored. It was a wonderful feeling and Loki felt high on the power. He looked up at Peter and instantly recognized how bad he had been at faking ‘Peter,’ there was no way he could have ever matched that level of innocence and trust.

They locked eyes and, “Your dad is an asshole,” Peter said and Loki couldn’t help but chuckle.

“That he is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! I said it would come out on Friday and it did! How you like those apples????  
> Please leave a comment below to tell me what you thought.   
> If you liked this, you might enjoy some of my other fics, if you check those out leave a comment telling me where you came from.  
> Jesi~


	3. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only way out is through.

After they got everything in order (Peter isn’t Loki, but he _is!_ ), the young boy was feeling rather lost. What he originally thought of as a simple simulation had turned into something a tad scary. Sure, he was psyched to be on Asgard (was that technically space?), but this trip felt out of control. Would he even be able to get home?

This situation was so bizarre, he didn’t think even Thor would be able to cheer him up. Numb, he let his head fall into his hands, “Oh, this isn’t good,” he muttered to himself, “Mr. Stark is going to be so angry!”

“You know Tony? The Man of Iron?” Thor questioned the young boy.

Relinquishing his head, peter looked back up at the god who had wandered much closer, “Yeah, I know you too, I’m Peter Parker!” He insisted. The god looked confused, “Then how did you get here?”

“I’m wondering the same thing as you, I just want to go home,” he said sadly. Thor, awkwardly, wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulders. Oddly, he seemed wary, like Peter was going to stab him or something. Sensing the reluctance, Peter didn’t lean into it like he usually would. It was weird getting the reactions meant for someone else. When Peter’d been in his own body, before they’d even been introduced, Thor had pulled him into a huge bear hug. Now, Thor couldn’t even bare to touch him for more than thirty seconds. The god’s hand dropped to his side.

Peter looked up at the dual thrones for answers, but they only looked down quizzically. Then the man, could he be _Odin_ , spoke up, “We must switch them back immediately, I can only imagine the awful things Loki is currently doing.

Neither Thor nor Frigga said anything but Peter couldn’t take it anymore, “I though Loki was your son!” He demanded.

The king just scoffed, “He was no more a son to me than you are. I saw an opportunity in him, and I took it.”

Peter couldn’t hold back any more, he was furious. The teen wanted to scream, to flip the throne, to do something. He had never felt such anger before and didn’t know what to do with it. His body reacted to the emotion of its own volition and his arms slammed to his sides. The throne, just as Peter had briefly wanted it to, went flying: Odin still on it. Just as quickly, Peter brought his hands to his mouth as he gasped. He knew he had done it; he had felt the strings of magic unfurl from his hands. But he hadn’t meant to.

While the King was standing up, fury on his face. Frigga called over Thor and Peter to her side and pulled them to an exit way, “Thor, you must take Peter to the last place you saw him, when he was in his own body,” the god nodded, happy to oblige, “Peter, I know you didn’t mean what you did, and when you see my son,” Peter’s heart swelled when he heard that Loki had at least one parent who cared, “Pass this on,” she finished before wrapping him in her arms. Her modest cloak draping around her shoulders and behind Peter’s back. He returned it carefully, not wanting to pass any boundaries the woman might have.

“I will,” he promised her. Now if only he could manage do to so without offending the god currently in his body.

“Come, young Starkson, we have a body to return you to,” Thor urged him after he broke apart from the queen.

“Yeah, so how are we getting to Earth?” Peter asked curiously.

“Something we call the Bifrost, it is quite a walk away so let’s be quick.”

The so-called Bifrost was, decidedly, the most exciting thing Peter had ever done. The rainbow of colors that flooded around Peter was incredible and the way it felt like air in a vacuum was curious to his scientist’s mind. Landing, however, was not exciting and he came down in a tangle of limbs. But he quickly regained balance. Then it was time to get his body back.

Once he and Loki had switched back and found a mutual agreement, Peter tried to live up to the promise he’s made to Frigga and wrapped his arms around Loki’s torso. It was strange to think that he had just _been_ Loki (in a sense). He had been taller, skinnier, full of magic.

While Peter and Loki had been switching bodies, Peter had seen a flash of Loki’s life: his childhood, his teens, finding out that he wasn’t Asgardian, learning magic, being discredited by his father. It made the teen sad because it felt as if he had gone through it himself. He felt lucky that he had never been treated like that. So when he hugged Loki, he wanted the god to feel that someone understood. When he pulled away - Loki never fully managed to complete the hug - he looked into those emerald eyes, once he had been looking out of until just a moment ago, and said, “That was from your mom,” offering a gentle smile.

He turned to go over to his mentor only to see that Mr. Stark had already rushed over to him. The older man wrapped his arms around Peter’s thin frame and the teen sunk into the warmth, “I thought I had lost you,” he whispered into Peter’s ear and the teen wished he could have come back earlier if it meant he could’ve had a hug like this sooner. It felt safe and like a sort of home.

Tears in his eyes, he whispered back, “I thought I was in a simulation,” they both laughed a little bit but didn’t pull away, “But it was pretty fun! I even did a little magic!”

That, however, made Mr. Stark pull away, “You did what?” He demanded, holding the teen by the shoulders and looking at him with piercing, accusing eyes.

Thor started laughing, probably thinking about the memory and Peter could almost feel the sound resonate in his chest, “It was quite a scene,” he recalled, “The young Stark, upon hearing Odin talk wrongly about Loki-” but he didn’t finish, instead bending over laughing. Peter thanked the god (mentally, of course).

Tony didn’t seem so amused, and Loki had a mean grin on his face. Peter briefly wondered if that was what _he_ looked like during his time in Asgard, “Pray tell, what did father do?”

The blonde god shifted nervously and looked at Tony, Peter tried to make a signal saying, ‘don’t tell him’ but Thor wasn’t paying attention, “Let’s just say we left early, just in case, you know how his temper has been lately.”

The engineer in the room looked angry but didn’t say anything, instead just opting to pull Peter in for another hug, “If your Aunt had come back from her trip to find her adorable nephew was now a god of mischief, I don’t think she could have handled it,” Tony joked but they all felt his still lingering worry.

“Yes, it must have been odd to uncover your son as Loki,” Thor commended his fellow Avenger.

“Thor, how many times do we have to tell you we’re not related?” the engineer beseeched his friend. Peter, still wrapped in Tony’s arms blushed.

“It is okay, Stark, Loki was adopted too!” the god said, overexcited and hoping to comfort the two.

Peter and Tony groaned but couldn’t keep the smiles off their faces, “Can we watch a movie now, Mr. Stark?”

His mentor grinned and looked down, “Sure, but I think you have to call me dad now, after all, Thor declared it so,” he joked.

“Hey, where did Loki go?” Peter asked instead of giving an answer, head still reeling over whether or not the older man was being sincere. He had always seen him as a father figure, so did this mean that Mr. Stark was okay with it?

Frantically, Thor looked around the room and yelled in frustration, Peter heard thunder outside of the tower, “LOKI!” he shouted and in a flash of bright light, the god was gone.

“Well that was exciting, kiddo,” Tony said with a chuckle in his voice.

“It sure was,” Peter affirmed with a grin on his face, “dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I guess I forgot that I hadn’t already uploaded this and then when I /did/ remember, I still needed to write another few hundred words and make a lot of changes (cuz it sucked). Hope you like it and had a nice thanksgiving holiday.  
> Leave a comment because they make my day and feel free to check out my other fics.  
> Jesi~


End file.
